As the number of computer servers used by businesses has substantially increased, a number of techniques have been developed to remotely manage the operation and inventory of such servers. For example, large data centers are frequently managed using a variety of different remote management tools, including, e.g., simple terminal connections, remote desktop applications and sophisticated software tools used to configure, monitor, and troubleshoot both computer hardware and software.